


Too Hot to Handle

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren eyeing Levi, Eren fantasizing about..., Eren is a little perv, Levi sunbathing, M/M, Sexual Content, Staring, Yet to be determined if Levi does it on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren regretted that he had never taken upon Armin's offer to come and meet his uncle before because right now his eyes were glued to the shirtless figure in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think the title and summary speak for themselves. This just popped into my head one day and I had to write this. Kind of pointless one shot.

 

 

Eren did not usually complain about warm weather. He preferred it actually but for over a week now their whole country had been under the curse of a heat wave that was driving people mad. The weather broadcast did not promise any relief for at least a week or two. It was hot day and night and people were cranky. Even Eren had started to feel the effects after the first week. Little did he know that he would come to appreciate the constant hotness in just a couple of days time.

 

He was to spend a few weeks with Armin. During the summer break Armin returned 'home' just like any other kid would when they could not live in the dorms. Armin's grandfather had passed away a few years prior to Armin starting college. Instead of ending up homeless, his uncle had offered to let him stay over at his house for the summer breaks and other holidays if Armin so wished.

 

That was were Eren was right now as well. He had not yet met this mysterious uncle of Armin's before because he lived quite a distance away from Eren and for the past few summers Armin had been the one to visit Eren.

 

But now Eren was sweating his ass of at Armin's uncle's house. Armin of course had demanded that they would go over the courses they would be taking on next semester to prepare themselves for whatever it was that Armin wanted him to prepare for.

 

Oh, there was something else he wanted to prepare.

 

Armin's babble about some science course he wanted to take went completely past Eren's ears as he stared at the sight outside.

 

Eren regretted that he had never taken upon Armin's offer to come and meet his uncle before because right now his eyes were glued to the shirtless figure in the garden. The man outside was only glad in a pair of trunks that left little to imagination as the man knelt on the ground.

 

Those back muscles, glistening with sweat in the sun, were god sent. How on earth could that guy do gardening work in this heat? Not that Eren was complaining.

 

No way he'd complain, watching as those muscles flexed as the man dug holes and planted some flower or some herbs, Eren wouldn't know. He really wanted to run his tongue on that wet skin, over the muscles, upwards along the spine, tasting the sweat on his tongue.

 

It would be tasty.

 

It would be hot.

 

Eren remembered Armin telling him that his uncle's name was Levi. Eren was left to wonder on whose side of the family was Levi from because he looked nothing like Armin. That was an extremely good thing too. He's ogling was little less creepy that way.

 

No scratch that, it was creepy as hell how he could not take his eyes of the man. To Eren's horror Levi reached for a bottle of water and drank it, turning side ways so Eren could see his Adam's apple popping.

 

Who the hell turned side ways to drink water?

 

Well the semi in his jeans was not arguing against it.

 

“Damn he's hot,” Eren mumbled out loud.

 

“What?” Armin paused his rant to ask.

 

“It's hot in here,” Eren corrected, hoping that Armin heard him wrong on the first time. “I really can't keep thinking straight.” Damn right, there was nothing straight about his thoughts. They were more curved like the way he wanted his back to be under that man who had stolen his attention.

 

Eren was about to look away from the delicious sight to pretend that he had been listening to anything that Armin had said in the past half an hour but he certainly could not when Levi got up from the ground and splashed the remaining water in the bottle on his head.

 

Eren's breath caught in his throat and he was sure he was going to start crying at the beauty presented to him as he watched the water glide down the most perfect abs he had ever seen. That man had to be a god or then Eren was purely hallucinating. It was also possible that he had not jerked off in ages and almost anything moderately good looking made his little johnny stand up.

 

Whatever the case, the man of his daydreams was walking towards the house.

 

Eren sat up straighter, quickly looking away when the man reached the open backdoor. Eren was embarrassed to look at the man directly when he knew that he might actually notice.

 

Eren leaned a bit closer to Armin, preparing for another rant about some class Eren was not going to take because his major was different from Armin's anyway.

 

Suddenly there was a hand on the top of the table, right next to Eren. “What are you brats doing?” Levi asked as he slightly leaned into Eren to peer at the papers that Armin held in front of him.

 

Armin happily bubbled about the courses and stuff but Eren on the other hand was listening to the sound of his own beating heart that made him unable to hear anything else. He smelled the sweat on Levi's skin and he was sure he was beet red.

 

Levi said something to Armin before moving away and slapping Eren's shoulder lightly with the back of his hand. “Don't forget to drink or you dehydrate,” was Levi’s advice before he walked away.

 

Eren felt the hit for quite a long time as he heard the shower being turned on. Thus, Eren spend the next twenty minutes imagining what the man looked like when he showered.

 

This holiday was going to feel hellishly long, wasn't it?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops... I know I said I would not but inspiration is hard thing to reign.

 

 

Eren had never understood the point of sunbathing. Never. Until now.

 

One might say that they want to get a tan and look fabulous. Eren highly doubted that was the real reason why his mouth was dry at this very moment but let's get back to that in a moment.

 

Right now there was a man sunbathing outside for reasons unknown to Eren because how much sun did one person have to get before they were satisfied? Levi had been outside almost every single day, doing things around the garden to ensure his precious plants' survival through the heat.

 

Eren had been bored of his mind for the past week and found every opportunity he could get to ogle the man. Levi had insisted that the three of them had dinner every night together. Otherwise the man did not pay much attention to where they were and what they were doing. Much to Eren's relief Levi wore a shirt each time. The close proximity was enough to make his heart race and Eren came to realize that he actually had a crush on the man rather than just a physical attraction to his body.

 

As Eren came to notice, the man was actually funny. He had a way to say things with a straight face that just made Eren crack up when a very bad joke was dropped into his lap by the courtesy of Levi. Eren had seen Armin giving him odd looks but Eren could not really care.

 

It just didn't get any better than this.

 

Levi was sunbathing outside and Eren had the house to himself for a moment. Armin had stepped out to buy something that Levi needed for their dinner that evening. So Eren chose a spot he was pretty sure would not be seen from the outside and sat down to watch the man grilling under the sun.

 

Earlier Eren had enviously watched as Levi spread sun block on his skin. He had wanted to do that. In some bad porno he would have gathered his courage and went outside to offer his services as a lotion spreader but this was real life and there was no way he'd ever do such a thing.

 

Eren had even considered in his pervy little mind that he could so easily jerk off to this sight but the probability that Armin walked in on him was too much of a risk.

 

Eren had been wondering about the fitness of Levi's body until he had one morning woke up at six or something ridiculous. While he had been in the toilet he had heard the front door opening and closing and on his way back to Armin's room he had caught a glimpse of Levi doing push ups in the living room. That had solved the mystery and Eren regretted he hadn't been able to stay and watch. He surely would have been caught by the man himself.

 

But as of right now he was also about to be discovered by Levi as he saw the man walking back towards the house only about twenty minutes of laying in the sun. Eren had to hurry to find something that could give him the excuse of sitting in the dark corner of the living room alone. He quickly scrambled for a magazine he saw on the bookshelf and pretended to read it when Levi entered the house.

 

Levi didn't seem phased to find Eren in the living room suspiciously reading Health and Beauty that was obviously been bought just because of the health section that had some good food recipes.

 

“Eren,” Levi's voice made Eren's heart pound like crazy.

 

Why was he talking to him at this moment? Had he noticed the lustful gaze that Eren had been giving him? Hopefully not.

 

“Could you help me with the sun block. I can't reach every spot on my back.”

 

Was fate tempting him? What this Satan's plan put in motion to ruin his life? Eren gulped and he was sure Levi saw that. “Okay,” he said weakly.

 

This was going to be awkward. Well at least for Eren that is. Levi gave him the sun block tube and turned his back to him. Eren's hands shook as he tried to calm himself. This was like a dream. He must have been hallucinating? Had he fallen asleep and was having some, soon to be turning into a, wet dream?

 

Somehow he managed to squeeze too much sun block on his hand but he did not let that bother him as he dropped the tube and rubbed the sun block between his hands before finally touching the skin he had been dreaming about for days.

 

In his fantasies he would be massaging Levi's fine muscles, making the older man moan under his seductive touch. In his dreams things would lead into hot sex where he'd get to see those muscles flex for different reasons than what he had observed over the course of the week.

 

Levi's skin felt smooth. Eren knew that Levi probably noticed his hands shaking as he carefully applied the lotion on his skin. Eren ran his hands over his shoulder blades up to his shoulders. He was going to have so much wanking material out of this. He kept his distance though as his downstairs department was reacting to this already.

 

Eren bit his lip as he tried to keep his mind from wandering into the dangerous zones again. He was only helping the man out, nothing else.

 

It didn't take that long to finish the job.

 

“Thanks, Eren,” Levi said and walked back out with the sun block tube in his hands.

 

Oh how Eren wished he was that tube. He wanted to be squeezed by Levi's hands just like that.

 

Just like that? Eren wondered for a moment why Levi was applying some more sun block. Eren saw him rub it on the back sides of his arms and legs.

 

Those shorts were still illegal, Eren thought as the man bend over while spreading the lotion.

 

Then the most mortifying thing happened. Mortifying in the sense that Eren let out loud a groan and had a boner faster than he could ever believe he had gotten one.

 

Levi dropped the shorts.

 

He was standing his back towards the house, unfortunately, but Eren got to see Levi rub the sun block on his perfectly shaped ass cheeks and hips.

 

At least Eren knew he had a private show thanks to the thick bushes that surrounded the house and the garden.

 

Eren watched as the man settled back down on his blanket and resumed his sun bathing, lying on his stomach this time. After a minute of watching Eren could not take it anymore and he rushed into the bathroom to relieve himself of the boner of a century.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for ever writing this. 
> 
> Nah, but since it is Valentine's day I thought that let's have something a bit more light to celebrate that even if I do not personally do so.  
> Happy Valentine's day everyone, you are all dear to me! <3

 

 

 

Eren's mouth watered as soon as Levi had mentioned they should grill something. Eren had not even known that the man owned a grill but obviously he did as the said man was now setting it up in the backyard. Shirtless as ever.

 

The heat wave was still on going but it had been a bit cooler today which was probably why Levi was willing to spend some time in front of a hot grill in the first place.

 

Eren didn't mind as he enjoyed immensely to see the older man sweat under the heat. What could some extra heat bring other than more sweat, more glistening wetness on that sinfully smoothly skin that Eren had had the opportunity to touch once.

 

Eren looked away for a moment as the memory of that particular instance was still fresh on his mind.

 

He and Armin were sitting outside in the shade, watching and waiting. Levi had set up a table and some chairs outside for them to use. He had said they'd be having lunch outside today since it was “finally a decent day” or so said the guy who spend every day outside.

 

It was indeed a nice day, the sky was clear of clouds but there was a faint breeze for the first time for a whole week. Regrettably their vacation at Levi's was coming to an end in four days. Eren knew he'd miss the bare skin and muscles that he got to see every single day. Life would not be the same after this. If the opportunity arose then he'd be back here, with Armin of course.

 

He was dealing with the exposed skin a lot better now than before. The knowledge that he could jerk off in the shower later gave him comfort. The bathroom was the only place he could let his desires show without worrying about being caught.

 

But fate seemed to tempt him when Levi called out to him, “Eren, bring a plate over.”

 

Eren stepped into the light and he hoped it had not been in so literal sense. He hoped the sun would scorch away his impure thoughts and let him achieve enlightenment. But no, nah he was now standing next to the god of sexiness with sizzling abs, holding a plate for him to put the sausages and ribs on to.

 

He was hungry. Yeah, hungry for food and something else. Eren licked his lips while his eyes laid upon those damned abs.

 

“These look good enough?” Levi asked, obviously meaning the stuff on the grill.

 

But Eren couldn't resist. “Yeah,” he answered dreamily. He could care less about the food at the moment. “Looks delicious.” Beads of sweat clung to Levi's skin. Eren was envious of those beads.

 

“They better be or I sweated my ass off for no reason at all.” Levi complied the goodies on the plate.

 

Eren's eyes wandered to Levi's bottom at the word 'ass' being mentioned. “Yeah,” he mumbled. He didn't mind the sweat, not at all.

 

Armin had gone to get them drinks and a salad that Levi had prepared before hand so luckily he missed the heated gazes Eren gave his uncle.

 

But Levi didn't.

 

Eren noticed the man looking at him with raised eyebrows. “Time to eat.”

 

Eren cleared his throat, “Yeah.” Eren awkwardly hurried and took the plate back to the table. He thought that surely eating would distract him from staring at Levi but he was wrong.

 

So wrong.

 

Levi obviously had some weird fascination for barbecue sauce. He squirted it on the sausage and Eren had hard time keeping his face leveled, his eyes from widening as he watched the older man eat the sausage by handling it between his fingers. Why on earth was he not using a fork or cut the damn this into pieces? Why did he have to torture him? Eren was sure that world hated him.

 

The sausage had to be hot to touch. _Yes, just like Levi himself._ Eren cursed himself silently. He watched transfixed how Levi's lips surrounded the piece of meat, his tongue coming out to guide the sausage into his mouth before taking a bite.

 

Oh and the moans, oh god no. Levi was letting out small appreciative moans. Man, he really liked sausages, didn't he?

 

Eren badly wanted to Levi direct that attention onto his cock instead, minus the biting down part though. How wonderful would it be to have those lips on him? Eren was getting hard. Just from watching the man eat. He had thought that he was past this. Obviously not.

 

When Levi picked up his second sausage he suddenly looked at Eren, nailing the young man to his seat with his sharp gaze. But that didn't stop him from eating his sausage, no.

 

_He knows,_ was what Eren thought as he felt all the blood in his head to go to his lower one. Eren came to realize that perhaps Levi had been doing it on purpose from the start. Eren could not look at him for long. He forced his eyes downwards to fix at a random thing on the table.

 

“Are you not hungry, Eren? You have not touched your food?” Levi asked him, leaning a bit forward. But that wasn't the problem, it was the light touch of his finger tips against Eren's knee.

 

Eren bolted. “I gotta go!” he said hurriedly and rushed indoors as fast as he could.

 

He locked himself into the bathroom for twenty minutes.

 

Eren had taken care of his problem because he felt as if he couldn't function properly. How was he supposed to face anyone if he was sporting a hard on?

 

He manned up and came out of the bathroom in time to see Levi putting the plates in the sink. As soon as he heard movement he whirled around. “Oh, I left the rest of the food on a plate there,” Levi said, pointing at the kitchen counter. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren answered placing his hands on the door frame on either side. “I just had to take a shit,” he lied bluntly.

 

Levi nodded. “Alright,” as if the explanation was good enough for him.

 

Levi got to washing the dishes and a silence fell between them.

 

“Can I help?” Eren offered as he thought he had been a bit rude rushing away earlier.

 

“There is only a few plates and such to clean.”

 

“I'll dry them then,” Eren was quick to offer instead. He was going to take this cool. His alone time in the bathroom had helped him to lay his urges down. He had gotten the fantasy out of his head where Levi would join him in the bathroom, blew him and then fuck him hard against the wall.

 

Yes, not the time to think of that anymore as he took his place next to Levi helping out with the dishes.

 

Yeah no thinking about it until he was drying the last glass and Levi subtly wrapped an arm around his torso, touching his waist lightly. Eren's heart rate sky rocketed. What on earth was going on?

 

“Eren,” Levi started to say but at that moment they heard Armin coming towards the kitchen and Levi dropped his arm away from Eren.

 

It wasn't until the late evening that Eren got any sort of answer to what was going on.

 

They were watching a movie, enjoying the coolness that the night time brought. The backdoor was open for most of the evening until Levi closed it when cold air started to tickle their toes.

 

Armin was nodding off and called it a night close to midnight, leaving Eren and Levi sitting on the couch alone.

 

There was about half an hour left to the movie when Levi placed his hand on Eren's thigh.

 

Eren went rigid. He didn't know how he was supposed to react to this. Could he assume that Levi was after what he was? Why would Levi like him anyway?

 

His worries were doubled when Levi's hand moved up his thigh and the older man leaned towards him to whisper into his ear, “I heard you in the bathroom.”

 

The words made Eren freeze completely. His breath was caught in his throat and he was sure he was going to have an heart attack.

 

“If you want the real deal, come into my room in ten minutes,” Levi's soft tone told him in soft whispers. Then his hand and his whole being was gone.

 

Eren took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

 

He had ten minutes.

 

Ten minutes to decide if he would take Levi upon his offer. But what did that mean? Would it be just sex? Would he be satisfied with that? Could he sleep with Levi and then go back to the way things were before?

 

He was tempted to rush in after Levi and just get what he wanted out of it. But fantasies were fantasies and real life was not the same. He had been dreaming of this opportunity but now that it had been presented he hesitated.

 

He needed to know what it would mean. He wouldn't be able to satisfy his curiosity with Levi without knowing where this would go or if it would go anywhere.

 

So he made his way to Levi's room, nervously biting his lower lip. His hand shook as he reached for the door handle. Shit, he was supposed to be braver than this. He took a deep breath as he opened the door.

 

In the time that it had taken him to decide if he was going through this or not Levi had had the time to change the sheets apparently because he was setting a bunch of sheets into a laundry basket.

 

“I thought you wouldn't come,” Levi stated as Eren closed the door.

 

“I just want to know what.. this is.” Eren vaguely gestured between them.

 

“What do you want it to be?” Levi asked as he walked back to the bed and sat down on it, folding one of his legs underneath himself.

 

That was the reaction Eren had not expected.

 

Levi smirked at him. “If you want just a one night stand then that is what we'll do. If you want something more then tell me what it is.”

 

Eren was trying to say what he wanted but he ended up doing a great impression of a fish out of water.

 

Levi sighed and got up from the bed. He walked over to Eren, making the young man back off until his back hit the door. “If you don't want to do this you can always leave. No hard feelings,” Levi said levelly, trapping the young man with his arms on either side of his torso. “But I'd really like it if you stayed.”

 

“Umm..” Eren began nervously. “I'd like to stay too,” he said breathlessly.

 

“But?” Levi asked tilting his head to the side, waiting for Eren to make his decision.

 

“I don't know if I can handle this being just a one time thing,” Eren admitted.

 

“I see. I think you are over thinking this Eren. Sex is just sex,” Levi said. “But I do also understand that you want to have something more than that.”

 

Eren felt relieved to hear that.

 

“Of course I cannot promise you a happily ever after or that a relationship between us would work at all but what I can promise is that if you want me to commit myself to you then I will try my best. If you want to have a fling with me for the next couple of days then that is fine too but what I offer you right now is sex without worries of tomorrow. It is your choice, Eren.”

 

“What would you want? Just one night stand?” Eren asked in turn even if Levi had said he was happy with anything he wanted to do.

 

“Like I said, I'm easily persuaded into things,” Levi said with a smirk. “I don't wear my heart in the sleeve like you do. Are you scared that I'll break your heart tomorrow or when you leave home?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren admitted.

 

Levi hummed amused by Eren's confession. “I did say that we don't have to end this even when you go home. You are always welcome to visit me and if you are serious about taking this somewhere then I'm sure we can work something out. Not everything had to make sense right now.”

 

It became more and more apparent to Eren that Levi was serious about wanting to sleep with him as the man's impatient was growing albeit slowly.

 

Levi leaned a bit closer. “I'd love to at least kiss you. Would what be alright?”

 

Eren gulped but not in fear. Instead of verbally answering Levi he lunged in for a messy kiss. Maybe he was overenthusiastic but he had been waiting for this from the moment he laid his eyes on Levi.

 

Levi did not stumble by the surprise. Instead he pushed Eren against the door returning the kiss, his hands quickly finding their way into Eren's hair and on his neck.

 

Eren didn't really know where to put his hands so he put them everywhere. He really wanted to get Levi out of his clothes. He wanted to touch those abs he had been admiring for almost two weeks now. So he slipped his hands under Levi's shirt to grab a feel.

 

In response Levi took his shirt off, pulling away before tugging Eren after him towards the bed. “Just so you know, if you want to stop at any time, just say so,” he hushed out before kissing Eren again. He made sure Eren shed his shirt off too between hungry kisses. “Do you have any idea how much I want you, Eren?” Levi breathed. “I've seen how you advert your gaze whenever I step into the room.” Levi whirled them around, pushing Eren on the bed. “First I thought you must hate me but then your cute little blushes made me rethink it.”

 

Eren gasped when Levi tugged his shorts off his hips.

 

“Today sealed the deal. I heard you. I heard it all,” Levi whispered against Eren's skin, kissing his chest. “Have you been touching yourself all this time thinking about me?”

 

“Yes,” Eren managed to say as Levi's mouth traveled dangerously closer to his groin.

 

When Levi suddenly pulled away and stood up, Eren got worried that he had changed his mind. But his fears were lifted when Levi's loose pajama pants joined Eren's shorts on the floor.

 

“Scoot over,” the man said before climbing back on the bed and settling between Eren's legs. “Relax, Eren.” Levi's hands took hold of Eren's cock, playing with it while the man did little else.

 

Eren hadn't realized how tense he was until it had been pointed out. He took a deep breath and let his shoulders relax.

 

“That's it,” Levi praised him. “You have nothing to fear.”

 

And Levi showed it to him too. Eren had kind of expected him to be rough and demanding but Levi was anything but. He took things slow, making sure Eren was enjoying himself just as much as he was.

 

But there was a fierce side to him too which he showed when Eren started to desperately grind his hips against his begging for Levi to give him release.

 

Eren almost cried because of the gentleness and yet burning passion that was directed at him. He couldn't take the slow pace as he yearned for release. He was overstimulated and ready to go at any moment as Levi still thrust into him with a painstakingly slow pace.

 

“God,” Eren breathed out as his body was too tense again.

 

Levi stopped altogether, leaning over him to kiss him. “You ready?” he asked and Eren did not know exactly what he was being asked but he nodded anyway. If it meant that he would be able to come finally. They had been at it for some time now and Eren was sure Levi meant to torture him.

 

As it turned out Levi had a motive but not to torture him.

 

As soon as Eren had nodded Levi picked up the pace radically. It was not sweet anymore but powerful. Eren gasped out for breath as he felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest at any moment. He came from being fucked against the mattress just the way he had wanted to happen in the first place.

 

That wasn't even the best part. Eren felt pleased beyond his dreams when he got to witness Levi losing his composure as he got nearer and nearer to his own release.

 

Eren's heart fluttered with the kiss he received right there and then.

 

“Ah shit,” the older man moaned against Eren's cheek when he came.

 

Eren was sure at that moment that he could not let Levi go. He wanted to have this man in his life after this too.

 

He was allowed to stay for the rest of the night.

 

Eren woke up to a light touches on his arm the next morning. Levi was on his side, leaning on a hand and looking at him. “Good morning.”

 

Eren stretched, pulling the sheet up to cover himself more.

 

“How are you feeling?” Levi asked him.

 

“Fantastic,” Eren replied.

 

“Hmm, good. You are free to spend the rest of the nights in my room by the way,” Levi told him and a devious smirk found its way on Levi's lips.

 

Eren blushed. The situation seemed to different in daylight. It became so much more real now that they were laying in bed, naked and not doing anything. Eren wanted to cuddle up to Levi and just take a few more minutes before they would get up for breakfast.

 

But he didn't have the chance to do so when there was a light knock on the door.

 

“Levi? Have you seen Eren?” Armin's voice came through the door.

 

Levi got up and pulled on the pajama bottoms before making his way to the door. Eren hid under the sheet. He couldn't face his best friend like this.

 

Levi opened the door just enough to stuck his face out. “Eren's fine,” he simply said.

 

Part of Eren wanted to know what kind of face Armin was making.

 

“But his bed was empty--”

 

Levi chuckled interrupting Armin's speech. He turned his head towards Eren who was still hiding under the sheet but peeking from under it to see what was going on. “You are fine, aren't you Eren?”

 

Eren turned beet red. “Yeah,” he said hiding his face again.

 

“There you have it. Good morning by the way. I'll make breakfast in a few,” Levi told Armin and shut the door. He made his way back to Eren. “Breath, Eren. The world is not ending just because your best friend knows.” Levi peeled the sheet off Eren.

 

“He's going to kill me,” Eren groaned.

 

“You can always tell the truth and say I seduced you then he'll blame me.” Levi threw Eren his shorts and shirt. “Get dressed up lover boy,” he said before grabbing a shirt of his own and leaving to make breakfast.

 

Clearly there had been some words exchanged between Armin and Levi when Eren finally emerged from Levi's room. They ate breakfast in silence after which Levi left outside to check on his plants, leaving the two friends alone.

 

“I'm so sorry,” Eren hurried to apologize.

 

“Why?” Armin asked looking at him with the sort of blank expression that Eren couldn't figure out what it meant.

 

“Because I might have stepped over some line here?”

 

Armin shook his head. “I am surprised to say the least but I can see the chemistry between you two. Besides it is none of my business.” Armin paused. “Levi said that he wants to pursue a relationship with you if that is what you want. He said you two talked about it so I'm guessing that you are happy with the situation. That is what matters. That you are happy.”

 

Eren breathed in relief. “Thank you. It means a lot.”

 

Then an impish smile spread on Armin's face. “So I guess I have the room to myself from now on?”

 

Eren cleared his throat out of embarrassment but still smiled. “I don't know, maybe..”

 

But he did end up sleeping in Levi's room for the rest of the duration of their holiday. When the day to leave came Eren was sad to pack his bag. He didn't want to go home yet.

 

Levi noticed this because he pulled Eren into his room and closed the door. “You don't have to leave if you don't want to,” he said to the young man. “We can take Armin home and drive back and I'll take you home whenever you want to.”

 

The offer sounded so tempting. But... “I need to go home but I'd like to come back before classes start.”

 

“You have my number and I'm only a few hours away.” Levi gave Eren a gentle kiss. “Just give me a call and I'll be on my way.”

 

A bright smile lit Eren's face that he directed to the man that had captured his heart. He wished he would never have it back from Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, can I just say that this was supposed to originally be shameless smut but then something just kept nagging at me that 'nah this gotta have some sort of conclusion' so I can leave this story behind completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while back and I intend on writing a 5th part that kind of should give this an ending, a proper one!  
> But as it took me almost half a year to write this part, it might take a long while till that 5th part comes out. :D
> 
> Either way, enjoy!

Eren had returned home to spend most of his summer holiday with his mother. He wouldn't be seeing her for a long while after school started. He'd be busy with school and he'd live at the dorm. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to see Levi either.

They had texted and called each other occasionally. Their calls were rather normal and brief since Eren didn't want to take the risk that his mother overheard him over the phone. He rather left the sappy stuff in form of texts.

But now Levi was on his way to pick him up. Eren would spend the last two weeks of his holiday with his boyfriend. The word sounded so weird when he thought of Levi.

God damn Eren missed him. He wanted to see him already but the drive from Levi's to here would take about three hours and it had only been thirty minutes or so when Levi had called him, saying that he had just left. Eren had blushed when the older man had boldly told him that, _"I can't wait to see you, kiss you and make love to you."_

Eren only had one problem left that he had been putting off; telling his mother about Levi.

With determination Eren walked into the kitchen where his mother was washing some fresh carrot she had picked up from the market that morning. "Uum, mum?" he started uncertainly as nervousness tried to take over him.

"Yes?" his mother asked with a smile which he saw when she glanced over her shoulder.

"There is something I need to tell you."

Carla paused for a second. "You are not doing drugs are you?"

"No!" Eren quickly exclaimed. "Why would you.. never mind, that's not it."

"Then what? You are not in trouble, are you?" she sounded truly concerned.

"No, nothing like that."

"Then don't say something like that and make it sound like you are going to end up in jail."

Eren smiled a little, wiping his hands on his shirt nervously. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm seeing someone."

Carla's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, you haven't said a word before and I haven't noticed anyone coming over.. yet," she said with a smirk insinuating that Eren was sneaking someone into the house with her noticing.

Eren looked down at his socks awkwardly. "He hasn't been here before," he said waiting for the lashing out. This was the moment when he'd hear if his mother thought about gays. He really hoped he was still welcome home after this.

"Hasn't been here before? You mean he is coming soon?" Carla asked.

Eren blinked, looking up at his mother in surprise. "Yes?" She wasn't upset?

"When?" Carla asked seriously.

Eren hesitated. "In two hours," he said truthfully.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?!" Carla hissed. "I would have baked something nice for you two. What on earth will I serve now?" she continued to mumble under her breath.

"Mum," Eren called out. "You are fine with me dating a guy?"

"Of course, honey," Carla said while rinsing the carrots. "Tell me about him."

Eren looked down at his feet again. "Well that is actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Carla turned around her eyes wide again. "He is a gangster, isn't he?"

Eren had to stifle a laugh. "No! At least I think he isn't."

"Then what?" she asked. "Spit it out! Don't keep me waiting," she urged him on pointing a carrot towards him.

"He is a bit older than I am."

"A bit? How much is a bit?"

Eren bit his lower lip. While looking apologetic he confessed, "I'm dating Armin's uncle."

Carla's shoulders slumped in surprise as her mouth fell open. She recovered soon. "What?"

"Yeah," Eren said awkwardly, glancing a few times elsewhere before returning his gaze on his mother.

Carla stood silent for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face. "He didn't force you, did he?" she asked after a while.

"No!" Eren hurried to deny any of such accusations. "He... I... it just kind of happened." Eren didn't want to go into the details too much.

"What exactly did happen?" she asked, looking concerned.

"We talked about it first," Eren said hastily. "You know, the stuff about what I want and what he wants and so on. He wanted to be sure I was sure and argh!" Eren ran his hands through his hair in frustration. How would he make his mother understand that everything was fine.

Carla snickered when her son had started to babble nervously. "I get it, Eren. You can stop," she giggled. "You two use protection, right?"

"Mum!" Eren exclaimed embarrassed.

Carla put the carrots on a cutting board. "I am proud of you that you told me," she said when her laughter had subsided. "If you are happy with him then you have my blessing but if he ever does anything to hurt you, you tell me and I'll cut his dick off," she said emphasizing her words by cutting the green part of the carrot off and throwing it away.

Eren gulped nervously. "Yeah, I'll rely him the message."

Carla paused. "You said he is on his way here," she stated. "I'll tell him that myself."

If Eren had been nervous before, he certainly was now!

"But you could fill me in on what kind of person he is while we wait," she said, continuing to chop the carrots.

And Eren did. He told about the things he liked about Levi and things that he had noticed during his short visit during the summer. Carla listened to him intently and smiling alongside Eren when he got enthusiastic about some aspect of a story or Levi.

Two hours later their doorbell rang and Eren realized that Levi was already here. "Ah shit," he cursed softly as he hurried to get his bag before going to open the door but his mother beat him to it.

Carla was already opening the door by the time Eren made it back. Carla checked Levi from head to toe with her eyes. "And who might you be?" she asked feigning ignorance.

Eren was about to interrupt their meeting but Carla held her hand up, to tell him she wanted to hear Levi's answer.

"I'm Levi Ackerman. I'm here to pick up Eren," Levi answered her.

"Are you now?" Carla gave him a suspicious look.

"Mum, stop screwing with him. You know who he is," Eren said from behind her, giving Levi an apologetic smile over Carla's shoulder.

"Well you didn't say anything about him coming to pick you up? Where are you going exactly?" Carla crossed her arms over her chest, turning to her son.

"He's coming to spend few weeks with me, ma'am," Levi offered as an explanation because Eren was making a good impression of a fish on dry land.

Carla glanced at Levi and then said to Eren, "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Sorry I was going to tell you but I kind of forgot," Eren said sheepishly. He did not need his mother's permission but Carla liked to know where he was going in case something happened to him.

Carla shook her head. "You better get going then but first I want to speak with your boyfriend alone."

Eren gulped. "Okay. I'll wait in the car?" he stated more than asked. Levi nodded at him and Eren left them alone. He saw Carla invite Levi inside so Eren had no way of hearing their conversation once the front door closed behind them.

Time went on slowly, even more so now that he was waiting for Levi to come out of the house. What on earth were they talking about that had taken ten minutes already? When Levi emerged two minutes later Eren sighed relieved to see him unharmed and also Carla was smiling by the door, waving her goodbyes.

Levi did not say a word about what had happened inside while they made their way out of town towards the highway.

Eren couldn't take it anymore. "What did she want?"

Levi cleared his throat. "What do you think?"

"Oh god," Eren groaned. "She gave you the talk, didn't she?" He covered his eyes with his hand. He was ready to die of embarrassment right here and now.

"She has your well-being as her first priority. I would been worried if she didn't show any interest in this," Levi said.

Eren groaned again.

"She made it clear that I'll need to leave the country if I ever hurt you."

"I don't think that would stop her," Eren mumbled.

"You might be right. She did seemed to handle a knife with a frightening ease."

"What?" Eren whipped his face towards Levi at lighting speed. "She didn't threaten you with it, did she?"

Levi chuckled. "No, not directly."

"Good because that would be the last thing that was missing from this equation; my mum threatening you with a knife and you suing her for it. We'd have a murder in our hands faster than I can say it."

Levi chuckled. "Perhaps you're right."

The few hours their journey took was spend with easy going conversation flowing between them. The issue of Eren's mother soon forgotten as she had seemed to approve of their blossoming relationship.

Eren was glad to be back at Levi's cozy home. He didn't know what exactly would happen once they were there. The thought of what Levi had planned plagued him in the car and even more now that Eren set his bag down on the floor while taking his shoes off.

The thing is that Eren had missed Levi  _a lot_ and he would not say no to a makeout session or something. He had been assuming that something like that would happen but instead he watched as Levi walked past him to the kitchen to set his car keys to a bowl where he always kept them.

Levi noticed him standing at the kitchen doorway silent and still.

"Is something wrong?" the older man asked, opening the fridge door and taking out a bottle of water.

"I just thought…" Eren started but then realized how silly he would sound saying what was on his mind.

But Levi picked upon what he had wanted to say fast and a smug smile graced his thin lips. "You are so eager."

Eren blushed, not yet used to Levi teasing him like this.

"We have two weeks you know," Levi commented taking a sip from the bottle. "And I'd like to get to spend it with you in places other than the bed too, hmm?"

"That is not what I meant!" Eren hastily said, covering his face with his hand. "I didn't assume that we jump right into bed," he continued. "I was just hoping for a kiss at least," he ended uncertainly, feeling foolish beyond belief.

"You are going to kill me," Levi said, putting the bottle away and closing the distance between them. "You are the cutest thing alive when you blush and say things like that."

"Pfft!" Eren was not going to believe that, not when Levi had an evil smirk on his face while he talked.

Levi's hands were touching Eren's hips lightly. His thumbs moving a little. He placed a kiss on Eren's jaw.

"I was expecting something a bit bigger than that," Eren muttered.

"You are a tough customer." Levi grabbed Eren's chin between his fingers.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. It had been too long since they shared one.

Eren's hands wound up in cradling Levi's head. "Oh god, I missed you," he whispered when they broke apart briefly.

"I guess we could make a side trip to the bedroom after all," Levi said, claiming Eren's mouth again pushing him gently backwards towards the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist because of this fic. It did help writing this… immensely.

Levi had no idea what Eren had thought they'd be doing for the two weeks that they had. Levi himself had planned only a few activities since he hated having a tight schedule. Since the weather was still nice and sunny he had thought of them going to visit the beach some day. That gave him a good excuse to see Eren dripping wet from head to toe without being a total creep. There were so many times that he could ask to join him in the shower after all. Besides cleaning and ogling were not something he should be doing at the same time.

Levi was sure they'd have a wonderful time together. He would miss Eren and he already knew he would be making quite a few trip to Eren's dorm just to see him.

Although he had planned some outdoor activities for them he still could see them curl up on the couch to watch movies together late at night.

But truth to be told Levi did not want to spend this two weeks watching movies when he could have his eyes rest on his young and beautiful boyfriend. That said boyfriend was sporting a healthy blush on his cheeks as Levi's fingers explored the inside of him, rubbing against his prostate. Over stimulated Eren was a sight he would not forget for a while.

Eren was completely relaxed and moaning explicitly which was music to Levi's ears.

"I'm going to miss seeing you like this," Levi told him.

"Ah god," Eren gasped out loud not being able to say anything smart at the moment. Levi's other hand on his cock was making it impossible for him to concentrate on something like normal conversation.

Every time he was getting close to cumming Levi stopped altogether and kept Eren worked up longer. Levi kept teasing him but it all felt so good. Too good. Eren wasn't sure he wanted it to ever stop.

Touching his cock and ass would have been enough but Levi was a cruel man, kissing Eren's hips and navel, teasing his way down to Eren's cock but never laying his mouth on it no matter how much Eren wished it.

The thing was that Eren had thought that they would go straight into fucking. He had thought that Levi would not waste time to get into his pants but then he had been told to lay down and keep his hands to himself with a tender tone that Eren loved hearing Levi use.

Levi had stripped him, slowly placing kisses everywhere. Eren's heart had been on the edge of bursting ever since they started. He wanted to touch Levi so badly. He wanted to do this all to him as well. He wanted to make love to Levi, slowly and deliberately making the older man lose himself into it, lose himself into the sensations.

Eren gasped yet again when a wave of pleasure surged through him. "I wanna cum," he breathed out desperate for release.

"You are dripping," Levi said not promising a release to the young man.

Eren could not take the sight of Levi working his hand on his cock wet from precum. "Please," he gasped as Levi rolled his foreskin over the top and then back down again.

"Tell me, do you want to cum like this or should I fuck it out of you?"

Eren groaned at the mental image of being fucked as it made him turned on even more. How was it even possible, he didn't know. "I.. I.. ah.." Eren tried to answer.

Levi retreated his fingers from Eren's ass, giving the young man a break as he stopped moving his hand on his cock as well.

It was his turn to strip.

Eren watched with anticipation as Levi pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Levi was not going fast which made Eren impatient. Laying with his legs spread, Levi kneeling between them, Eren was more or less ready to get on with it. But most part of him loved to spectate Levi like this him getting naked just for Eren. Who would have thought such a day would ever come?

At first when they met Eren had been just peaking at the older man, living with his unrequited lust that turned into love as he got to know Levi better.

But now there was nothing but time to look at the man. He had a permission to do so. He could show his passion openly.

Eren wanted to sit up and reach out to touch him but he chose to watch as Levi undid his jeans. Even knowing exactly what was about to be reveal didn't lessen his desire to look. Eren had a sense that Levi loved to be watched.

Levi paused with his stripping when he pushed his jeans past his hips. Taking his cock in his hand he asked Eren, "Is this what you want?" Levi teased himself, enjoying how Eren watched him doing so.

"Yeah," the younger man breathed out, licking his lips.

"Alright," Levi said softly before slipping off the bed to find a condom. He stripped his jeans and underwear off as well. He already had the lube on the bed and Eren had surely been prepared well enough with his continuous torture. Levi had fantasized about this ever since Eren had gone home. It didn't help that they had had sex several times before. Each time felt as exciting as the last one.

Eren watching him as Levi calmly rolled on a condom. Levi moved back to him, trailing his hand on Eren's skin from his knee down to his groin. Kneeling between his legs once again, his hands settled on Eren's hips. He circled his thumbs on the soft skin, keeping Eren waiting.

"I have a confession to make," Levi said, licking his lower lip quickly. "I knew you were watching me from the start. You were not very subtle with it, you know. I played with the idea of having you like this. I would have never said anything if I hadn't heard you in the bathroom that one time. I wanted to come inside and have my way with you right then and there."

Eren was embarrassed to hear it. All that time he had been sure he had hidden his lustful gazes and glances from Levi. When Eren had been here last time they didn't really talk about things as they only had a handful of days together and of course they had to think of Armin as well. They had shared their nights together but not the daytime as Eren had made sure he would spend it with Armin. Besides their relationship had been too new and exciting to think of serious things.

The messages and phone calls ever since had strengthened his feelings towards Levi and Eren hoped it was the same for Levi.

Levi tugged Eren's hips upwards, his legs sliding upwards on Levi's thighs. "I like to see you like this."

Eren sighed as he relaxed knowing that Levi was about to enter him. "I want you."

A smirk spread on Levi's face. "I know, babe," he said softly, teasing the younger man. Without any further words, he grabbed the lube and applied it over the condom covered cock. He suspected he didn't really need to do it since he had made sure he used plenty when he played with his ass. He slowly pushed inside Eren. He didn't want to rush this. There would be other times to go faster. He wanted to savor this moment a bit longer. He started slow, increasing the pace when he knew Eren could take it.

The young man couldn't take Levi's cock hitting the right spot over and over for long. He came with a long satisfied moan.

But Levi was not done. He had not touched himself all that much while pleasuring Eren.

The young man was more than happy to ride his orgasm out with Levi keeping his pace up. Now that Eren himself had come he could focus solely on making Levi reach his peak as well.

Eren rolled his hips.

"Ah fuck, you are so tight," Levi breathed out with a moan.

Eren's wasn't any better. Levi kept still hitting his prostate. He didn't try to keep his voice in check at all. All he wanted to see what Levi cum as well.

"I love being fucked by you," Eren told his lover who was approaching his own climax.

Levi groaned when he heard Eren say that. "I love it when you talk like that." His thrusts became erratic. "I'm close." He pushed Eren's leg against his chest, trying to get deeper. He wanted to be buried deep into Eren when he came.

Eren's cries grew louder and the young man grasped hold of Levi's arm's to ground himself somehow against the overstimulation. His desperate cries of pleasure brought the older man to his climax.

Levi thrusted slowly in and out, riding out his own orgasm before he came to full stop. He moaned unashamed of what he sounded like. He tried to catch his breath and slow his racing heart.

Eren was loving every minute of watching him come undone like that. Eren had missed seeing Levi's expression that spoke of pleasure that being with Eren had brought him.

Levi pulled out and disregarded the condom before lying down next to Eren.

They kissed, laying content in each other's arms. They enjoyed the afterglow softly touching each other while sharing loving kisses.

* * *

The next day Levi wanted to smack Eren's arse out of the bed. "We are not staying inside today. The sun is shining and it's hot outside. What do you say if we go for a swim?"

Eren's head perked up from the pillows at the notion of seeing Levi in swimwear. "Swimming?"

"We could go to the beach. It is not far away." Levi was pulling on clothes and rummaging through his closet for his swimming trunks.

"Yeah sure," Eren answered not fully awake yet. He wanted to just lay there in the softness of the bed for a moment longer.

"Get up," the older man said throwing a shirt at Eren. He had opened Eren's bag assuming it would be okay. "I'm skipping a good morning run for this. If you don't get up in ten minutes we are running there."

That got Eren to swing his legs out of the bed but he stayed lying down. Levi came over to him and grabbed hold of his legs.

"Argh!" Eren squealed at the cool touch of Levi's hands. How on earth were his hands so cold!

Levi wrestled his way into between Eren's legs and pushed them apart. "Get your sexy ass out of the bed or this is the last time you get to see me between your legs."

"Your threat is not very convincing because I don't think you'd be able to keep it."

"You got some nerve," Levi said but leaned down to kiss Eren. "Now seriously get up. If we go early enough, there won't be all the screaming kids there yet."

* * *

Levi had packed a light bag for them, towels and something to drink. They walked without a hurry to the beach that was just a few kilometres away.

The sun was indeed shining and a light morning breeze kept them cool. The day would be awesome for swimming. Eren had packed his swim trunks which he had put straight on. He saw no point in changing before or after.

Eren wanted to hold Levi's hand as they walked but he figured that would be too much. Besides Levi didn't seem to be interested in such things since he had not offered either. Eren suspected that they would never do such things in public anyway and he was fine with it. Even if he wanted to show the whole world who he was with he knew it wasn't okay in some people's eyes. So not to pick a fight he decided that unless Levi wanted to then he would not push for such things.

Eren didn't need confirmation like that to know the older man was into him anyway. He smirked as they walked and Levi happened to see it.

"I hope you are not planning something stupid."

Eren shook his head. "Nah, just happy."

The beach was almost empty when they reached it. Only a few couples were here and there. Levi let Eren pick a spot where he put down the bag.

Eren was eager to run into the water which looked inviting and was hopefully cool. He had come here with Armin once when he had been here the last time. Then it had been too hot to stay outside for long. Even the water had been warm.

"Go on," Levi urged him. "You look like you'll pop from the seams if you don't get there asap."

Eren grinned and started towards the sea. "You come too, okay!" he did not wait to hear if Levi agreed or not as he turned around and ran into the waves.

Eren walked for quite a while before he reached deep enough waters to swim properly. He soon noticed that Levi was making his way over too. They had not taken anything worth stealing with them. Phones and such had been left at Levi's place. Levi had a spare key hidden outside the house so they would get inside when they returned.

"It's still quite warm," Levi commented when he reached Eren.

"Yeah." Eren dived under the water to wet his hair.

They swam around for a while before Eren got bored and swam to Levi, placing his hands on his shoulders. Eren scanned the water and the beach to see if anyone was anywhere near them.

"They'll see us even if they are far away," Levi commented.

"I'm not doing anything!" Eren protested with a grin on his face.

Levi hmph'ed. "Of course not."

Eren stole a quick kiss from his lips. Levi wrapped his arms around him and urged him to hop into his lap. Eren wrapped his legs around his waist and let Levi hold him up easily in the water.

"Tired already? Was last night too rough for you?" Levi asked as they swayed in the water.

"As if," Eren huffed, rolling his eyes.

Eren touched Levi's face and kissed him properly this time. "Your lips are so soft," he commented when he pulled away.

"Thanks. I use special lip balm every day," Levi said with a straight face.

It took a moment for Eren to realize he was actually joking. "Oh." He smiled. "I feel stupid now."

"Good that you know your limits," Levi joked more openly now, teasing his boyfriend. "I'm joking. You are not stupid when you don't yet know my bad sense of humor. I should be saying sorry for not being funny."

"Pfft." Eren thought it was nonsense. "I like you the way you are."

"Oh really? Even if I got fat, hmm?"

Eren looked down at Levi's torso. "Yeah. Appearance isn't everything. I mean you are very attractive but in the end that won't carry a relationship very far."

Levi was seemingly surprised to hear that from the young man. "You are not stupid at all for sure." But then suddenly Levi threw him off, making Eren fly through the air.

"What the fuck!" Eren screamed when he resurfaced from under the water where he had plunged as a consequence.

Levi was smirking at him.

Why did he have to be sexy at a time like this!? Eren was cursing his luck and thanking the heavens at the same time.

"We came to have fun, no?"

"You little… I'll show you!" Eren exclaimed when he tried to attack Levi with water but found himself defending himself against a barrage of water instead. He quickly dived under the water and swam to Levi, grabbing hold of his legs. He hoped that the older man would not kick him in the face but he did not.

As a counterattack he pulled at Levi's swim trunks and managed to pull them over his bottom. But his fun stopped soon when Levi grabbed hold his hands and plunged under the water as well, tackling him up the surface.

"You little shit," Levi cursed. "I think I lost my trunks thanks to you."

Eren laughed so loudly. He helped Levi to find the piece of clothing that was luckily still clinging to Levi's ankle. Levi redressed his trunks and called it quits. "I'm going to the shore."

"Aaaaw," Eren pouted but followed behind Levi nevertheless.

Eren stayed behind a little on purpose so he could enjoy the view of Levi walking all the way back to the sandy beach. Eren sighed dreamily. Those back muscles were to die for.

And the water dripping down… All Eren could think of was how he wanted to lick them all up, let his tongue follow their paths.

But this was not the time nor the place to think of such things.

They stayed for a while. They walked along the seashore, letting the water wet their toes again. Levi had packed their towels back into the bag once they had dried themselves.

Eren babbled his thoughts to Levi, telling him about anything that popped into his head. Eren was a tad nervous that Levi would dislike his habit of filling a silence with talk about his family and friends.

One he reached an end of a story telling how he had almost drowned as a kid Levi injected, "Let's stop at the supermarket."

It turned out that Levi needed to buy food for dinner and wanted Eren's opinion on what they should eat and of course he bought anything Eren wanted to eat or drink.

"I can pay for myself," Eren protested.

"You are a student. Keep your money. You are not going to ruin my bank account with couple of bottle of soda or something. Plus your mother told me to pay for your things which I would have done anyway."

Eren didn't argue after that.

Eren realized suddenly that the way they spoke would seem like they were father and son. He told of this to Levi with a whisper. Then he added, "I could call you daddy," and giggled.

"Don't you dare," Levi warned him. "That is so gross." Levi visibly shuddered at the idea.

Eren had not been serious at all. He would not have called Levi daddy ever. He wasn't interested in that sort of kinks.

"Hey, tomorrow morning could we go for a run together?" he asked the older man who was surprised by his question.

"Sure."

They were making their way back to Levi's house. Eren wanted to see what kind of runs Levi did. Was it just a short one or something ridiculous that Eren couldn't keep up with? Eren had to admit he hadn't really run since middle school. In high school they got away with it if they wanted to. Their teacher had been extremely laid back.

* * *

A week passed as if time had wings. Eren helped Levi out in the garden and he learned a thing or two that he never thought about before. Eren admired how focused Levi was when it came to his garden. The man knew exactly what he was doing.

But one of Eren's favourite things was that he could touch and kiss Levi whenever he wanted to without a worry.

And to stare at him with permission. He didn't need to hide his lingering gazes either. He knew he'd love to look at Levi till the end of time.

"Take pictures so you won't get lonely at school," Levi told him and Eren actually did that.

He snapped a picture here and there, recording Levi from morning till evening. He wanted to remember him in every way possible. Levi did not say no to nudes either. Which had Eren grinning like Christmas had arrived early.

"You are absolutely gorgeous," he told the older man. Eren was salivating while trying to get a good picture of the man who was lying on his back completely naked and holding his hard dick in his hand.

"I can't believe I am doing all this just for your horny ass," Levi murmured under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Eren asked when he put his phone away happy with how the pictures turned out. Now he had some jerking off material when he needed it.

"No, nothing. Now come here and make this up to me," the older man said, sounding serious.

Eren snorted but quickly undressed the last pieces of his clothing and eagerly joined his boyfriend on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay The end! xD  
> I hope people enjoyed this little fic that was NOT supposed to turn into a multichaptered one but either way... Why do I write these things that start out as a joke ....

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
